


Oruga

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La escuela volvía a ocupar el primer lugar en la vida de los estudiantes. La guerra había quedado atrás como un recuerdo lejano y doloroso. Desde entonces todos trataron de concentrarse en seguir y mantener una vida normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historia

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

La escuela volvía a ocupar el primer lugar en la vida de los estudiantes. La guerra había quedado atrás como un recuerdo lejano y doloroso. Desde entonces todos trataron de concentrarse en seguir y mantener una vida normal.

Hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado era zonzo además de imposible; pero preferían no hablar del tema salvo que la situación lo requiriese, cual pacto implícito.

La amistad labrada entre ellos y solidificada a causa de dichas batallas era algo que no podían ni querían dejar de admitir. Por mucho que le pesara incluso a Ishida Uryuu, no quedaba más que aceptar y asimilar que la guerra no sólo los había fortalecido, los había cambiado.

Volver a clase como si nada no fue tarea sencilla, no obstante con el correr de los días, con las tareas y los exámenes, lograron hacerse a la idea de que por fin estaban en paz y que no quedaba más que ser humanos comunes, estudiantes de secundaria.

Las pesadillas que solían acosarlos, a todos por igual, fueron menguando noche a noche y, en cuanto el Quincy quiso darse cuenta, volvía a preocuparse por las notas como si de Aizen reencarnado se tratara. Seguía siendo el número uno de la clase, al igual que Orihime una de las chicas más aplicadas. Ellos solían reunirse en casa de la muchacha para estudiar cuando los finales estaban próximos; que la escuela no era fácil, sobre todo cuando se tiene sobre los hombros el peso del mundo, o mejor dicho: el peso de haber tenido que soportar a éste y salvarlo a costa de la vida de muchos.

Sin embargo ese sábado en particular fue distinto. Ishida había llegado, como siempre, cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada y con todo listo para emprender los estudios. Llevaba consigo una pequeña tarta, gesto cortés de su parte que escondía en verdad otro fin, y es que nada de lo que hacía Orihime podía considerarse comestible. Luego de probar un par de platos realizados por su amiga optó por ser él quien llevara algo para merendar.

Ingresó al departamento dejando el paragüa un poco humedecido en la entrada, pidió permiso (sí, pese a haber pisado el departamento de Orihime mil veces) y se quedó a medio decir cuando notó que alguien se encontraba en la sala.

—Le he dicho a Tatsuki-chan que venga a estudiar con nosotros —aclaró la dueña de casa con una sonrisa.

—Eh, Ishida —dijo la chica a modo de saludo.

—Buenas tardes, Arisawa-san —correspondió amable, ajustándose los lentes y tratando de ocultar un gesto de decepción en el rictus.

No porque le molestase la presencia de la dama, en absoluto, ni tampoco porque le apabullara la idea de tener que explicarle a dos persona o por la penosa situación de estar a solas con dos chicas, es que él era un tipo rutinario, e interrumpir la rutina lo sacaba de lugar; además no conocía a Tatsuki tanto como a Orihime, no sabría de qué hablar o qué decirle y seguramente quedaría como un estúpido engreído, primera impresión que solía dejar a las personas por culpa de una extrema timidez, timidez que lo arrastraba a simular frente a los demás.

Le llevó meses, varias guerras y momentos incómodos tener la confianza que tenía con Inoue, no lograría ser natural —ser él mismo— con Tatsuki en tan sólo una tarde.

Intentó no darle demasiada importancia al detalle, porque la verdad era idiota dárselo. Se acomodó frente a la chica sentándose en un almohadón mientras escuchaba a Orihime hablar desde la cocina en donde preparaba el té para los tres.

—Tatsuki se ha llevado varias materias.

—Varias no —corrigió la aludida frunciendo la frente—, sólo la mitad.

—Je —rió Orihime, algo nerviosa por el temor de meter la pata—, sin embargo necesita verdadera ayuda con historia —se acercó a ellos con una bandeja que depositó sobre la mesita—, le dije que historia es tu especialidad.

—Es cierto —admitió ajustándose, otra vez, los lentes y arqueando levemente las cejas en un gesto autosuficiente.

—¡Bah! Ishida-kun es bueno en todo —se corrigió Inoue con una mueca de felicidad—. A mí historia no me agrada tanto así que pensé que podías ayudarla.

Ladeó la cabeza, ese maldito gesto que a Uryuu tanto le atormentaba, porque nunca podía decirle que no a Orihime, en especial cuando lo miraba con ese brillo particular en los ojos que parecía estar rogándole en silencio, de forma tácita.

—C-Claro —respondió mirando de manera huidiza a Tatsuki, esta también había desviado la mirada posándola en cualquier punto, mas su rostro no reflejaba nada; nada fuera de lo normal, porque Arisawa siempre portaba cierto semblante duro.

—Bien, comencemos —propuso Orihime refiriéndose no sólo a los estudios si no al té.

La tarde pasó entre galletas, incómodos suspiros de Tatsuki cuando no lograba entender a su "profesor" y las sonrisas mediadoras de Orihime. Afuera la noche era un hecho ineludible; la dueña de casa fue la primera en reparar en el pormenor. Se puso de pie para cerrar la ventana y eso fue lo que hizo volver en sí a Tatsuki.

—Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ya es tarde —miró a su amiga, luego al Quincy. Éste todavía seguía rígido en el lugar, incapaz de poder mostrarse natural y sintiendo todos los músculos contracturados por la tensión.

¿Por qué demonios le costaba tanto sociabilizar? Quizás se debía al detalle de que una chica necesitara su ayuda (una que no era Inoue) o tal vez porque la misma Tatsuki se mostraba reacia a entablar un diálogo fluido. De hecho no hablaron de otra cosa más que de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

—Bueno… —balbuceó el chico— ¿quedó claro lo del imperialismo económico?

—¿Eh? —Tatsuki se echó hacia atrás apoyando las palmas sobre el suelo—. Sí, más o menos. —Cerró los ojos y se obligó mentalmente a ser más simpática—. Gracias, Ishida.

Para ella tampoco había resultado fácil o natural. Si bien a Ishida lo conocía desde hacía un tiempo y, llegado el caso, creía poder mantener un diálogo fluido con él, se daba cuenta que dadas las circunstancias no podía evitar sentirse un poco tiesa. Era tanta la tensión entre ambos que se podía cortar con un cuchillo y hasta Orihime podía olerla, eso o sus sonrisitas esporádicas y nerviosas se debían a alguna locura temporal. Ishida no dejaba de mirar de reojo y cada tanto a Inoue, como si le estuviera rogando a ella que los salvara de esa penosa situación.

—No es nada —dijo, a modo de respuesta por el agradecimiento de Tatsuki, lo que creyó fueron décadas después—. Quedan muchos temas por ver —observó el libro. Historia no era una materia que se estudiaba en una tarde, ni tampoco a escasos días del examen final—, los efectos que tuvo en las sociedades americanas, europeas y asiáticas es un tema importante que seguro la profesora te tomará. —Se había involucrado en la tarea de ayudar a Tatsuki sin saber lo que eso implicaría, pero una vez "dentro" no podía evitar tomar el asunto con seriedad.

—Sí, son muchos temas —se quejó Tatsuki bostezando, historia no era materia entretenida para ella. Sin embargo Ishida creyó que el gesto se debía a que la estaba aburriendo con tanta perorata. Se acomodó los lentes y concluyó.

—Vamos a tener que estudiar todos los días para llegar. —Sí, se lo había tomado muy en serio. Tatsuki elevó apenas las cejas, un poco sorprendida; juzgó que, dada la situación, Ishida saldría corriendo para no verla nunca más—. Un poco después de clase, los sábados y domingos.

—Ey, ey, ey —lo frenó la chica—, los domingos son sagrados.

—Tatsuki siempre sale con su familia los domingos —aclaró Orihime con premura para tratar de alivianar el peso.

—Tranquilo, chico estudioso —esbozó Arisawa tomando los útiles para guardarlos en la mochila—, con que me ayudes todos los días, y quizás los sábados, es suficiente.

—Pero tendrás que poner más atención… —ante la dura mirada de Tatsuki, como si esta hubiera encontrado el comentario ofensivo, agregó con torpeza—: es decir, sé que prestaste atención, pero deberás prestar más para poder… llegar a… ¿entiendes?

—¿El lunes? —Arisawa se puso de pie y se colocó la mochila. Ishida tardó en interpretar la pregunta.

—En la biblioteca, después de clases —respondió guardando las pocas pertenecias que había llevado dentro del morral— y en los recreos.

—En el primero —negoció la chica.

—No, en el segundo. Y el primero te lo dejo. —El segundo recreo era el más largo.

—Ok, Ishida —suspiró dándose por vencida, al fin y al cabo era por y para ella.

Caminaron hasta la puerta siendo seguidos por Orihime quien enseguida, al percatarse de la hora, propuso—: ¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? —Abrió grande sus expresivos ojos para agregar con emoción—: Puedo cocinar okonomiyaki con salsa de judías.

La cara de Tatsuki lo dijo todo.

—¡Orihime, no puedes comer esas cosas, no llegarás a vieja a éste paso!

—Pues… —Ishida caviló seriamente al respecto, Tatsuki a su lado lo miró de reojo. No podía ser posible, ¿o sí?

—Yo no puedo quedarme —dijo Arisawa con rapidez—, le prometí a mamá estar para la cena. Hasta el lunes.

Se despidió de ambos elevando un brazo en señal de saludo. Caminó a paso lento cavilando con seriedad al respecto. Se había dado cuenta de un detalle sumamente importante, que no había podido dejar de lado desde un primer momento, pero que recién a esas alturas comprobaba. No pudo reflexionar demasiado al respecto, puesto que escuchó la voz de Orihime llamándola.

—¡Espera, Tatsuki-chan! ¡Ishida te acompañará a casa!

—¡No hace falta! —gritó a la distancia— ¡Gracias de igual modo! —Ella sabía cuidarse muy bien sola, sin embargo no alcanzó a hacer ocho pasos que sintió detrás una presencia—. Gracias, Ishida, pero no hace falta que…

—No importa, me queda de paso —mintió, tan estúpidamente que Tatsuki lo miró con mal temple.

—No sé dónde vives, Ishida, pero cuando te vas de la escuela siempre caminas para el otro lado. —No era idiota, no podía engañarla con eso.

—De todos modos, no puedo dejar marchar a una chica sola en plena noche. —La muchacha caminaba rápido, así que acomodó su ritmo al de ella.

—Soy la segunda campeona del país, créeme… nadie puede hacerme nada.

Fue el turno de Uryuu para suspirar.

—Sí, tal vez un ladrón o un violador no tenga chances contra ti —admitió—, pero si es un hollow dudo que puedas hacer algo al respecto más que correr.

Punto a favor de Ishida, no obstante la testaruda Tatsuki no podía dejarse apabullar así por una aparente debilucho (porque sabía que no lo era) y flacucho Quincy.

—Ya, ya… pero si es por eso tendrías que seguirme siempre a todos lados, a mí y a todos los humanos que no tienen poderes especiales como ustedes. —Luego de la Guerra de Invierno, todo ese asunto no era un secreto para ella.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre ambos luego de ese amistoso altercado, disputa en donde Ishida —con honda sinceridad— no pretendía sonar machista, al contrario: consideraba a las mujeres a la par de los hombres, pero no podía evitar que saliera a flote ese lado protector que siempre le nacía con las personas que la sociedad tildaba de débiles: ancianos, niños y… mujeres, por supuesto. Porque claro, a Chaddo no lo acompañaría hasta su casa, ni a Ichigo, pero sí a Orihime, incluso sabiendo que ella sabría defenderse con sus _Shun Shun Rikka_. Había tenido la fortuna, incluso, de conocer a mujeres shinigami's cuya fuerza y habilidad no tenían nada que envidiarle a nadie. Pero no lo podía evitar, era más fuerte que él. Entendía el punto de Tatsuki y le agradaba ver que a la chica le valía poco todo eso y no era en absoluto cobarde (llámenla feminista o temeraria).

—Llegamos, ahí vivo. —Señaló una casa ubicada en una esquina. Ishida entendió el mensaje, no quería que la acompañara hasta la puerta.

—Bien, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. —Descendió la cabeza en un gesto de saludo y se quedó en el sitio viendo como Arisawa partía.

—Ya, Ishida —canturreó con cierta saturación—, no te quedes de pie ahí, vete.

El Quincy dio la vuelta con lentitud sin perderla de vista, al menos hasta asegurarse que entrara a la casa. Cuando al fin estuvo lejos de su rango visual exhaló todo el aire atorado en los pulmones sintiéndose en verdad relajado. Para Tatsuki no fue distinto: atravesó la puerta y al cerrarla recargó la espalda contra la misma respirando aliviada.

—Ya llegué. —Se quitó el calzado e ingresó a la sala.

Uryuu se preguntaba si lograría liberarse de esa extraña rigidez que lo acosaba cuando estaba con ella; de alguna forma tenía que lograrlo o iba a terminar necesitando un quiropráctico. Tal vez en la escuela pudiesen ser los que eran siempre, más naturales entre ellos. Quizás había sido el hecho de verse fuera del establecimiento lo que logró situarlo en esa situación desesperante de no saber cómo comportarse ante una chica de su edad, y que no era Orihime (su única amiga).

…

Ese lunes la situación no fue muy distinta en la biblioteca. Por suerte Orihime volvió a acompañarlos consiguiendo con su presencia aplacar los ánimos. Tatsuki se mostraba rara, como si tuviera la urgencia de salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Es la primera vez que vengo a la biblioteca —rió apenas—, es decir —trató de corregirse—: a quedarme a estudiar. He venido antes a sacar libros.

—Yo soy un cliente asiduo —agregó Ishida sólo por decir algo, se sentó y quitó el libro del morral.

—Y sí —dijo Inoue—, no se es el número uno por osmosis.

La enorme sonrisa de la chica turbó al Quincy quien, de inmediato, se ajustó los lentes. Tatsuki sonrió; comenzaba a percatarse de que Ishida se acomodaba las lentillas cuando iba a decir algo petulante o por puros nervios. Comenzaba a poder clasificar las sonrisas de éste, tenía algunas que también portaban cierta prepotencia y otras que reflejaban incomodidad.

—Bien —sentenció el Quincy haciendo volver en sí a Arisawa—, ¿estuviste estudiando?

—¡¿Eh?! —comentó con algo de sorpresa, casi como si encontrara la pregunta insultante—. Dame un respiro, el sábado nomás nos vimos. Me acosté temprano —luego admitió—: vi un poco de tele, pero un ratito nada más, media hora. Y ayer salí todo el día con mi familia; llegué a casa tarde, me bañé y me fui a dormir.

—Bueno, vamos a ver un poco de fascismo en Italia.

La media hora del recreo pasó volando. Ishida reflexionó que no tenía sentido ocuparlo ya que no le daba tiempo a explicar nada, pero todo servía, cada minuto era valioso y no debían desperdiciarlo. Sin duda lo mejor sería quedarse después de hora en la biblioteca, por fortuna cerraba siempre tarde, dándoles hora y media de estudios.

Uryuu sentía que la barrera virtual entre él y Arisawa comenzaba a disolverse. Entonces sí, el problema había sido no relacionar a Tatsuki con el colegio, como una compañera. No estaba muy seguro de eso, pero otra explicación no encontraba. Se sintió aliviado, pero ese alivio duró un suspiro dado que a la hora de volver a la biblioteca se encontró con la chica sola.

—¿Inoue-san?

—Se fue a casa —respondió aferrando la mochila. Sin ella sería harto difícil; de cierta forma era el lazo conector entre ambos.

—Bueno —carraspeó aclarándose la garganta. Tatsuki rió bajito. Siempre Ishida empezaba las oraciones con un "Bueno" o un "Bien"—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —se disculpó guardándose la apreciación, no por mucho tiempo ya que al final la soltó—: Es que Inoue dice que cuando alguien te da las gracias siempre respondes que no es nada. —Ishida abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por el detalle de que Orihime reparase en esos detalles y sobre todo que lo compartiera con una amiga. Arisawa prosiguió—: y ahora me doy cuenta de que a veces —no quiso decirle "cuando pareces nervioso"— empiezas a hablar diciendo "bien, bueno".

Ella rió con un poco más de ganas sintiéndose estúpida e irrespetuosa, pero Ishida plantó una huidiza sonrisa de aceptación. A veces daba asco de lo previsible que era y de lo armadas que sonaban sus oraciones.

—Bueno —reiteró él, cayendo en el pormenor tarde y ahogando la risa—. La industria alemana de 1880 a 1930 —propuso.

La chica asintió poniendo manos a la obra. Ishida le hizo hacer tantos cuadros sinópticos que acabaría soñando con ellos, pero argumentaba que eran imprescindibles para captar información muy compleja; es decir, demasiados datos para memorizar y tener en cuenta: fechas claves, nombres claves y sucesos principales. Historia mundial, era eso, mundial… no se tomaba a la ligera. ¡Y vaya que el Quincy nerd no lo hacía! Dios, que nunca fuera profesor o sus alumnos lo odiarían por la cantidad de tarea que les enviaría día a día.

Ishida, para ese entonces, se debatía entre sentirse relajado o ridículo, de hecho, una situación puntual lo hizo decantarse por esta última, o mejor sería decir: gracias a un tercero que irrumpió en la biblioteca en el preciso momento que le estaba explicando a Tatsuki sobre la revolución mexicana en el 1912.


	2. Catástrofe

Habían logrado concentrarse y dejar de lado la tensión, pero esa burbuja en la que estaban inmersos se vio invadida por la llegada de un compañero de estudio. Hino no era la clase de persona que visitara asiduamente una biblioteca y que se estuviera enfilando hacia ellos les daba la pauta de que buscaba roña, como siempre.

—Haberse visto —la sonrisa del recién llegado era sobradora. Se cruzó de brazos y agregó—: me contaron que la marica andaba con el marimacho, pero no me creí esos rumores.

Tatsuki enseguida se arremangó la manga, pero Uryû, precavido, la tomó del brazo con delicadeza.

—Ignóralo, tarde o temprano se va a cansar de hablar solo y se irá.

—Ey, cuatro ojos. —Le tocó la cara con un dedo, era también la clase de persona que le molestaba que lo ignorasen.

—¡¿Qué te pasa infeliz? Ve a perder el tiempo a otro lado, pero no molestes a la gente que trata de hacer algo con su vida! —Tatsuki frunció la frente, conteniéndose para dejar el trasero aplastado en la silla y no saltarle a la yugular. El aludido dio la vuelta, no sin antes murmurar.

—Pensé que eras lesbiana, vaya sorpresa.

—Idiota —vociferó la muchacha, Ishida la miró pidiéndole con los ojos que no le siguiera la corriente. Sabía que sería peor, pero Tatsuki no supo quedarse callada—. ¡Lo sería si tu fueras el único hombre en la tierra!

—Puta —susurró lo suficientemente audible, y fue el turno de Ishida para explotar.

—¡Ey, más respeto con la dama!

—Oh, el presidente del club de los maricas tiene huevos —volvió sobre sus pasos, satisfecho de haber logrado lo que buscaba. Ishida se reprendió mentalmente, tan inteligente y había caído en el juego del otro.

El muchacho, tan corpulento como Sado, lo tomó de la camisa y lo levantó de la silla de un sólo envión. Uryuu no amedrentó, luego de haber estado ante Menos, Szayel Aporro, Aizen y secuaces, sería risible.

—Pídele perdón a la chica —exigió el Quincy, con una templanza admirable.

El tal Hino elevó un brazo con el puño cerrado, dispuesto a descargarlo sobre el chico, pero un gancho lo sacó del lugar obligándole a soltarlo. Cuando Ishida cayó en la cuenta, Tatsuki se le iba al humo de nuevo. Se vio en la necesidad de abrazarla por la cintura para evitar empeorar la situación. Siendo el presidente del comité disciplinario no podía darse el lujo de pelear con otro alumno o de permitir una rencilla.

Después de eso todo lo siguiente fueron regaños, amonestaciones y la previsible prohibición de ingresar a la biblioteca hasta que la suspensión terminara. Ishida estaba calmado, pero Tatsuki parecía no poder dejar de lado la furia; caminó junto a él murmurando en contra de Hino, revelando en parte las razones de que tamaño estúpido fuera a fastidiarlos. Uryuu sonrió apenas, se daba cuenta de ciertas cosas, mas no de todas.

—Está celoso, entonces.

—¡¿Eh? —Le increpó Arisawa, como si en vez de Ishida estuviera ante Hino, el gesto del Quincy clamando por perdón con las manos la aplacó—. Idiota.

—¿Yo?

—¡No, Ishida, Hino es el idiota! ¡Por su culpa no podremos usar la biblioteca!

—Ya, no es para tanto. —Percibía que la chica volvía a hervir de la bronca.

—No, no es para tanto, pero… Dios, ¿por qué no se meten en sus vidas y me dejan en paz?

Ishida arqueó las cejas por un fugaz instante. Él entendía ese sentimiento no obstante tenía su forma de pensar.

—Por más que todos piensen que soy marica porque me gusta la costura yo sé quién soy. En el fondo. —Se corrigió a lo último, sería una gran falacia negar que le molestaba.

—Ya, lo sé…

—Y tú no eres menos mujer por saber pegar más fuerte que Hino —carcajeó apenas, la idea de que una chica lo hubiera defendido era tragicómica y vergonzosa—. Gracias, por cierto, pero no era necesario. Yo también sé pelear.

Sin embargo Tatsuki no correspondió las palabras del chico, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y todavía encolerizada. Ishida ya no sabía qué más decir, su repertorio llegaba hasta ahí.

—¿De veras…? —balbuceó, sintiéndose algo estúpida de verse en la situación de necesitar conocer la respuesta— ¿De veras crees que puedo ser… —se quedó a medio decir, lo miró y elevó un hombro— femenina?

—¿Importa? —preguntó sorprendido—. Arisawa, creía que no eras esa clase de chica.

—No, no lo soy, no es que me importe.

—¿Entonces?

—Déjalo ahí mejor.

—No, ahora dime —exigió ajustándose los lentes, incómodo por presionarla, pero le mosqueaba no entender el meollo de todo—. ¿Importa si eres femenina o no? Eso ¿te hace mejor o peor persona?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Ya, Ishida, dije que mejor lo dejamos ahí.

Un silencio pesado se produjo entre ambos, la caminata era lenta, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer más que pasear. Ishida carraspeó nervioso, parpadeó e intentó formular la oración, pero en cuanto la voz le nació la sintió extraña.

—¿Tú me consideras… afeminado?

—¿Importa, acaso? —preguntó de mal temple. Ahí tenía, Quincy altanero.

—No —canturreó— pero… —No dijo nada, no le importaba en verdad… o sí.

El silencio que se generó entonces estaba cargado de un montón de tensión (esa vieja amiga), preguntas en la punta de la lengua y mucha incomodidad. Tatsuki no aguantó más y lo soltó a rajatabla, a veces ser delicada no era su fuerte.

—¿Eres gay?

—¡¿Qué?! —La voz le salió como un chillido agudo y poco masculino. Uryuu paró en mitad de la calle, estupefacto como si en vez de inquirirle si era gay le hubiera preguntado "¿eres un asesino serial?".

—Por tu reacción doy por hecho que no. —No se sentía decepcionada, al contrario; además eso le ayudaba a caer en la cuenta de un detalle importante.

—¿De veras creías en la posibilidad de que yo…?

—No, para nada, Ishida —negó ella rotundamente, y con cierta malicia agregó—: porque de ser así no mirarías a Orihime-chan de la forma en la que lo haces.

—¡No miro a Inoue-san de ninguna forma indecente! —se atajó enseguida, ofendido y un poco iracundo. Tatsuki sonrió con cierto gusto agridulce de victoria.

—Yo no dije que lo hacías de forma indecente. Créeme, ya te hubiese dado una paliza, que bastante tengo con Chizuru. —Uryuu escondió la mirada al lado opuesto del que caminaba Tatsuki intentando ignorarla. La mentada chica lanzó una pequeña risilla, pero enseguida se puso seria—. ¿Te gusta Orihime?

—Ya, creo que esta conversación debería terminar aquí y ahora.

—Qué carácter. —Tatsuki volvió a fruncir la frente, sorprendida de ver esa faceta en el siempre correcto Ishida, asimismo no podía dejar de lado que en ningún momento se lo negó—. Ya llegamos y, por cierto, no hacía falta que me acompañaras hasta mi casa. —De todos modos se había resignado a la idea de que Ishida no dejaría de ser tan condenadamente educado.

—Encima —suspiró el chico, ignorando la queja de la dama— ahora ya no podremos volver a la biblioteca, ¿qué haremos? —consultó como si del fin del mundo se tratara.

—Tranquilo, que en todo caso la que se suicidará con una galleta seré yo. —Ambos guardaron silencio tratando de buscar una salida; era más que obvio y fue Uryuu quien lo propuso, masajeándose el cuello en un gesto de nerviosismo extremo.

—¿Dónde estudiamos de ahora en más?

—Pues… no sé si prefieres en mi casa o… en la tuya.

—Mañana, en tu casa —respondió con rapidez. Miró la infraestructura, un hogar que parecía ser muy acogedor; seguro que la familia de Tatsuki era gente agradable, si ella lo era…

Cierta envidia o más bien tristeza lo acosó, eran detalles que él no conocía. A duras penas entendía el concepto de familia.

—Ok —aceptó Arisawa elevando una mano en señal de saludo y dio la vuelta encaminándose hasta la puerta—. Ah —recordó antes de abrir— y gracias por defenderme.

Ishida se quedó mudo de la impresión, acaso ¿no lo había defendido ella? (pensar en eso todavía le causaba gracia) Enseguida entendió a lo que Tatsuki se refería, pero tarde reaccionó ya que la chica había desaparecido de su rango visual. Él había exigido respeto por ella y ella, a cambio, le ofreció protección. Estaban a mano. No se habían dado cuenta de lo importante que había sido la pequeña intervención de Hino.

…

Sí, la tensión se había disipado del todo, eso comprobaron ambos al otro día; no obstante los nervios cobraban cierto protagonismo ahora (y no sabían qué era peor: si la tensión o el nerviosismo). Uryuu no era la clase de chico que soliera ir de visitas a la casa de amigos o compañeros, Chaddo y Orihime vivían solos, y en la casa de los Kurosaki más de la puerta no había pasado, así que la mera idea de tener que sociabilizar con la familia de Tatsuki lo llevaba al borde de una crisis.

¿Y si decía algo desubicado? ¿Y si se formaban un mal concepto de él y le prohibían la entrada? ¿Y sí lo mataban? Exageraba, pero es que en los libros nunca había leído al respecto (maldito Nietzsche y maldito Kafka, nunca hablaban sobre qué hacer en esas situaciones, siempre tenían que ir a lo más profundo y no a lo superficial). Bueno, debía consolarle saber que la gente normal solía visitar a sus pares y no caían muertos por ello.

Caminó junto a la chica en un mutismo perturbador, Tatsuki todavía no tenía la confianza suficiente para inquirirle a qué se debía, así que respetó su silencio, al menos hasta que llegaron a la casa.

—Pasa —invitó cortésmente en un ligero balbuceo—. ¡Má, ya llegamos! —Eso le daba la pauta de que la familia de Tatsuki sabía que él iría, o al menos que la hija llegaría acompañada.

Una mujer regordeta, que no se parecía en nada a Tatsuki, corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía estar a punto de abrazarlo y dio gracias a Buda de que no lo hiciera, sólo se quedó con los brazos extendidos como si tuviera la intención.

—¡Bienvenido! —exclamó con alegría— ¡Ishida-kun! ¿Cierto?

—Ya, mamá, tranquila —medió Arisawa con cierto tono de hartazgo, quitándose el calzado.

—Mucho gusto, señora Arisawa.

—Mi hija me contó de ti, dice que eres el número uno de la escuela —la mujer, tan efusiva, parecía no caber en su cuerpo de la emoción—. ¡Y mírate, hasta eres bonito! —Uryuu se quedó sin aire y juraba tener las mejillas encendidas porque las sentía caliente.

—Mamá —sentenció Tatsuki con fingida calma, pero la aludida la ignoró para codearla sin ningún tipo de sutilezas.

—Bien hecho, hija. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—¡Mamá! —respiraba por la nariz como búfalo encolerizado.

—Dime, Ishida-kun, ¿tu familia…?

—Basta —terció Arisawa tomando al Quincy de un brazo y rescatándolo de su madre—, tenemos que estudiar.

—Enseguida les llevo la merienda.

—Gracias, má —dijo en un suspiro, para luego mirar al Quincy, muy apenada—. Lo siento, ella es… se pone así porque nunca traje un chico a casa. Bueno… a Ichigo, pero para ella él no cuenta.

—Entiendo —mentira, él no podía decir que entendía esas situaciones, nunca había vivido algo semejante, no se lo figuraba a Ryuuken actuando así, válgame Zeus; no obstante comprendía lo que Tatsuki trataba de decirle.

Lo condujo por un estrecho pasillo hasta donde, supuso, era el cuarto, iba a acotar algo, pero una voz estruendosa que provenía de uno de los cuartos, se hizo oír.

—¡Con la puerta abierta!

Tatsuki mordió fuerte antes de responder.

—¡Sí, papá!

Ahí Ishida se hizo metafóricamente pequeñito, o quería serlo para desaparecer por algún zócalo cual cucaracha. Gracias al cielo ya habían llegado —sanos y salvos, sin más contratiempos— a la habitación de la dama. Ishida no pudo evitar reparar en los detalles del cuarto. Bastante sobrio y adornado con objetos que eran de obvio interés para Tatsuki. Un póster de un luchador conocido ocupaba un lugar importante en la pared.

—¿Eso?

—Los muertos vivos —respondió ella cuando reparó que el chico observaba un pequeño póster pegado bajo la ventana.

—¿Te gusta el cine z?

—¡¿Sí, y qué?!

—Nada. —Elevó los hombros, decir la verdad (que le sorprendía) lo dejaría mal parado luego de haberle perjurado que no creía en las convenciones sociales, pero cierto era que le causaba algo de azoro que una chica tuviera gustos tan… ¿sangrientos?

—Me gusta el cine catástrofe, no la sangre ni la necrofilia —se atajó ella, inmediatamente—, en el cine catástrofe ves con claridad como el ser humano está condenado, inexorablemente, a la erradicación. Siempre y cuando siga siendo tan destructivo.

—Vaya. —Se ajustó los lentes, algo admirado por el análisis. Dio la vuelta reparando en una pequeña colección de muñequitos de Hello Kitty puestos sobre un mueble; y sí, en el fondo no dejaba de ser una chica—. Dímelo a mí, tuve suficiente de _catástrofe_ en mi vida, así que no es que el cine catástrofe me apasione precisamente.

Tatsuki entendió a lo que se refería: a Aizen y a las guerras posteriores, a la temible posibilidad de que Karakura y el mundo entero desaparecieran. De repente se sintió estúpida e infantil, molesta con su propia actitud; al mismo tiempo que la admiración que siempre había sentido por ellos, crecía por el quincy. No la habían tenido fácil, vaya que no. Y ella discutiendo respecto al cine catástrofe cuando el chico había vivido una película de esas, en vivo y en directo.


	3. Temor

Tatsuki guardó silencio, trataba de encontrar las palabras idóneas que la ayudaran a conciliarse y reparar algo que no sabía puntualmente qué era; quizás pedir perdón, decirle que entendía a lo que se refería o confesarle que los admiraba, entre otras, pero su madre apareció con el refrigerio y la idea abandonó su cabeza.

Pusieron manos a la obra, sin embargo la señora Arisawa parecía siempre tener una buena excusa para ir a espiarlos. Tatsuki lo dijo en un murmullo y hasta incluso llegó a pedirle de malos modos que los dejara estudiar tranquilos. Uryuu se limitó a reír, porque era eso o llorar.

Lo mejor sería estudiar en su casa, ahí estarían más tranquilos. Claro que no era fácil ni correcto invitar a una chica que recién se "conoce" al departamento de un chico que vive solo. Hacer esa clase de invitaciones (invitaciones de cualquier tipo, ¿para qué engañarse?) no eran su especialidad.

—Creo que es mejor —tragó saliva, para luego ajustarse los lentes— seguir en mi casa.

Tatsuki abrió la boca con la intención de preguntar si allí eran más tranquilos, pero Orihime le había contado que, por lo poco que sabían sus más cercanos de él, Ishida sólo tenía a su padre como única familia.

—¿Tu papá trabaja?

Le pareció un buen momento para aclararlo y así darle la oportunidad a la chica de negarse a ir al departamento de un chico.

—Vivo solo.

—¡¿Eh?! —No debería parecerle raro, Orihime era una prueba viviente de que se podía (si hasta la fecha había sobrevivido a sí misma). Intentó borrar la expresión de sorpresa, en parte porque no tenía motivos para dudar de que Ishida fuera capaz de valerse solo. Sabía cocinar, era aplicado y muy maduro.

—S-Si no quieres… entiendo; yo puedo venir, o nos juntamos en la cafetería.

—Con el griterío de los de primero es imposible estudiar —suspiró—, además ¿por qué va a molestarme ir a tu casa? Mejor si estamos solos. —Calló de repente, como si sintiera esas últimas palabras algo osadas.

El Quincy elevó un hombro, incapaz de dar con una respuesta que para él era obvia. Tatsuki sabía: Ishida no iba a comerla, mucho menos aprovecharse de ella, era un chico fuera de lo normal y común. Es decir, cualquier joven a su edad estaría pendiente de las chicas, buscando ligues y primeras experiencias sexuales. Ishida no, él parecía estar más allá _del bien y del mal_. Y además ambos eran conscientes de que Tatsuki sabía defenderse.

La joven se puso de pie y acompañó a Uryuu hasta la puerta, allí lo despidió sin demasiados rodeos. Un nuevo día había llegado a su fin y no había nada nuevo bajo el sol. No obstante las preguntas que se hacía Arisawa fueron respondidas al día siguiente.

…

Ahora los miércoles tenían taller. Extrañaba que fuera los viernes. De cierta forma para la mayoría era un pequeño descanso previo al fin de la semana, y que estuviera en el medio les dejaba gusto a poco.

Uryuu, como siempre, había sido el primero en terminar su parte, así que se puso a leer para matar el tiempo. Para la hora del recreo continuaba en lo mismo, por completo absorto, al menos hasta que la razón de sus desvelos se apareció, cual huracán, arrastrando consigo a su mejor amiga.

—¡Ishida-kun! —canturreó Orihime con ese tono y esa sonrisa tan únicos. El mentado irguió la espalda endureciéndose como si tirasen de él con un hilo imaginario. Reparó en el gesto que portaba Tatsuki: el ceño levemente fruncido en una expresión que no sabía si tildarla de molestia, incomodidad o avasallamiento.

Inoue tenía esa facultad, la de avasallar a todos con sus especiales maneras de pedir los favores. No, ella no necesitaba nada para convencer al otro, sólo decirlo. " _Ishida-kun, ¿me llevas al domo? Por favor_ ".

—Qué tal, Ishida —saludó Arisawa con cierto tono de resignación. Su amiga prácticamente la había arrastrado del brazo hasta el taller.

—Hola, ¿qué necesitan? —Lo suponía por la prenda que Orihime llevaba en la mano.

Tatsuki ahogó una risa y reprimió el levantamiento de una ceja, ¿desde cuándo el _borde_ de Ishida se demostraba tan complaciente? Siempre que le pedían un favor él aceptaba sin mediar palabras y cuando le daban las gracias como mucho esbozaba un " _no es nada_ " para continuar en lo suyo.

—A Tatsuki-chan se le descosió el karategi, ¿podrías, si no es mucha molestia y no estás ocupado? —se lo extendió.

—Por supuesto, Inoue-san —una tímida sonrisilla asomó, tomó la prenda agregando—, pero tú también puedes hacerte cargo de algo así, no es muy complicado y tienes talento.

—Gracias, pero no creo que me quede tan bien como a ti.

Bien. Tatsuki de repente sentía sobrar, y las ganas de asesinar a Orihime por haber tomado tanta participación (y determinación) después de la íntima charla que tuvieron, se difuminaron por completo. Inoue podía pecar de tonta, a veces y con ciertos temas, pero para otras era una luz.

—Bueno, yo voy a disfrutar los cinco minutos de recreo que me quedan. Si no las hadas de las nieves se ofenderán —comentó Orihime con algarabía y se marchó.

Ishida se mantuvo concentrado en la costura, no era una tela fácil que se cosía en dos segundos, de hecho necesitaba una máquina para lograr hacerlo en tiempo récord. Tatsuki, parada a su lado como florero, carraspeó, pero Uryuu había aprendido —en ese corto tiempo— a descifrar los mensajes escondidos en las expresiones de la chica. Le hacía recordar, en ciertos aspectos, a Kurosaki (no por nada eran amigos): sus ceños "siempre fruncidos" decían mucho más de lo que las palabras podían expresar.

Ese carraspeo le dio la pauta de que iba a acotar algo que lo dejaría fuera de ring, así que optó por ignorarla. Craso error, Tatsuki se envalentonó más.

—"Por supuesto, Inoue-san" —repitió ella, citando las frases del Quincy con cierta malicia—; y después me lo niegas.

—Aquí tienes. —Le cedió el traje y se puso de pie para guardar los utensilios de costura. No tenía sentido quedarse en el aula si ya había finalizado su parte, lo mejor sería ir al techo de la escuela (ya que a la biblioteca no podía ir) e intentar adelantar algo de estudio.

—Gracias.

—No es nada —correspondió serio y sin siquiera mirarla.

Tatsuki se quedó en el lugar, aferrando su karategi con una extraña sensación en el pecho, ¿le había molestado demasiado? No era para tanto, creía ella. Sólo había sido, ¿cómo decirlo?, una acotación sin verdaderas malas intenciones.

—Hoy, ¿cómo hacemos? —Lo mejor era "tantear el terreno" para ver si el Quincy en verdad estaba enojado, debía admitir que todavía no lo conocía del todo—. Digo, a la salida…

—Estaré en la azotea, cuando termine tu práctica ve a buscarme y nos vamos a mi casa para seguir con lo de las políticas económicas. —Le asombró la facilidad con la que le había salido esa oración, pues la invitación implícita surgió de manera natural.

Ella asintió y caminaron tres pasos hasta la salida del aula, luego tomaron rumbos distintos. Perfecto, el Quincy no se había mosqueado demás por la "sutil" acotación, pero es que casi todos se daban cuenta. Parecía ser que los únicos dos que no, eran precisamente los involucrados.

…

Ya era el tercer día consecutivo que los veían marchar juntos. Si bien la mayoría estaba al tanto que Tatsuki se "aprovechaba" del cerebro prodigioso del Quincy, no perdían oportunidad de hacer las obvias hipótesis al respecto. Más alejados de la dura realidad, imposible.

Llegaron a un modesto _monoblock_ de un piso, similar a un ph abierto, Tatsuki divisó la entrada y cuatro puertas pintadas de blanco. Siguió al Quincy a través de unas cortas escaleras y en la segunda entrada frenaron. El corazón comenzó a palpitarles con frenesí. Dios santo, sólo iban a estudiar, ambos sabían los motivos que les reunía allí; sin embargo Ishida no podía dejar de lado que era la primera vez que alguien visitaba su departamento (exceptuando a su padre, claro), ya que sus más cercanos no habían pasado más lejos que la puerta, en la única ocasión que fueron en busca de algo que Ishida pudiese haber olvidado. Renji fue el que más lejos llegó cuando una noche ingresó por la ventana para pedirle refugio hasta que se hiciera de día (o Urahara le haría trabajar el doble por despertarlos en plena madrugada).

—Bien —musitó luego de abrir la puerta—, pasa y ponte cómoda. —Eso solían decir las personas normales a sus congéneres ¿verdad? Necesitaba, cuanto antes, un libro de protocolo y ceremonial que versase sobre invitaciones a casas.

—Gracias. —A primera vista Tatsuki notó que el Quincy era extremadamente ordenado y pulcro. Un aroma floral podía sentirse en el ambiente. Casi parecía el departamento de una chica y no de un chico.

Ah, detalle: el tatami estaba sin arreglar. Entonces Uryuu no era tan raro como comenzaba a parecerle. Otro pormenor que le llamó la atención fue ver la escasa mueblería. En la cocina no había más que una mesa con cuatro sillas, además de lo elemental como lo es la alacena y el calentador; el tatami en el espacio destinado a lo que sería el cuarto (dividido por una arcada) y una biblioteca atestada de libros con dos puertas y dos cajones. No había televisión, pero sí una notebook en el suelo de lo que sería el cuarto.

—¿Quieres beber algo? Tengo agua nada más, pero puedo hacer té.

—Té está bien. —Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a quitar los libros y útiles del morral.

Luego se entretuvo contemplando los posters que alcanzaba a ver desde su posición, pegados en la pared de la habitación. Supo así que le gustaba el Señor de los Anillos, y en especial los dibujos de Ciruelo Cabral; al fin un gusto en común. Miles de cuadernos apilado a un lado y bajo un póster de un animé shonen de moda le dio la pauta de que también le gustaba la caligrafía, pero la sorpresa se la llevó cuando le propuso poner música. Algo para quebrar el silencio que comenzaba a volverse incómodo como en al inicio de esa extraña sociedad que conformaban los dos.

Cuando "Motion picture" comenzó a sonar de fondo y luego le siguió "How to disappear completely" Tatsuki no pudo evitar exclamar:

—Por Dios, Ishida, ¿qué es eso?

—Radiohead —respondió en cuclillas, con la notebook enfrente.

—Por algo más… normal. Alegre —rogó por sus oídos.

—Bueno, entonces Portishead ni lo sumo.

—No sé… ¿Green day?

Ishida asintió, pero luego propuso—: ¿Bad religión?

—Sí —asintió no muy convencida, Ichigo ya le tenía la paciencia colmada con esa banda, pero al menos le agradaba más que lo propuesto por el Quincy.

Uryuu volvió a la mesada para terminar de preparar el té y, luego de poner la lata con galletas en la mesa, se sentó frente a su compañera para poner manos a la obra; sin embargo el semblante circunspecto de ella le llevó a inquirir con naturalidad:

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, pensaba —lo miró y luego observó alrededor—; debe estar bueno vivir solo, sin que nadie te moleste y haciendo lo que se te antoje a la hora que se te cante.

—Pues, sí —admitió—, pero tiene sus pro y sus contras. —No dijo más, Tatsuki parecía a la espera de una acotación que nunca llegó.

Se daba cuenta, un poco, de la situación. Orihime vivía sola porque su hermano había fallecido y tenía padres que lo eran sólo por el título, algo similar era con Chaddo, pero en el caso de Uryuu no lo justificaba. No se animaba a ser tan directa, a preguntarle por qué razón no vivía con su padre, como cualquier otro chico de su edad.

—¿Te llevas bien con tu papá? —Fue delicada, sin embargo el Quincy la miró como si la pregunta le hubiera sorprendido.

—No sé si "bien" —elevó un hombro en un gesto que denotaba despreocupación—, nos llevamos, punto. —Tomó, con cierta torpeza, los libros de historia—. No tenemos mucho trato —acabó por decir.

—No tienes hermanos, ¿cierto? —El chico negó, Tatsuki entonces reveló un pensamiento en voz alta—: a mí me hubiera gustado tener uno, aunque Orihime es casi como una hermana para mi…

—Bueno, ¿comenzamos con el desarrollo de la industria química alemana?

Arisawa comprendía que había llegado el momento de dejar de lado temas tan personales; asintió y prestó atención a las explicaciones de Ishida, si bien él tenía la particularidad de explicar todo de cierta forma que hacía ver una materia tediosa como historia algo interesante, ella se sentía dispersa, perdida en su mente. Pasado unos cuantos minutos, Uryuu le hizo una pregunta respecto a lo estudiado que ella no supo responder.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída.

—Está bien, entonces ponte a hacer el cuadro de las colonias europeas. —No era castigo, pero él ya había notado que estaba empleando saliva en vano.

Se puso de pie para lavar los pocos trastos sucios que habían usado para merendar y volvió a sentarse para ponerse a estudiar y adelantar material, sin embargo las miradas de Tatsuki acabaron por ponerlo nervioso; suspiró y elevó la vista para encontrarse con la chica contemplándolo e intentando disimularlo. Fue ella la que acabó por revelar lo que pasaba.

—Si no te apuras la vas a perder.

—¿Eh?

Ishida la observó con extrañeza, ¿le hablaba a él o a la hoja que estaba garabateando? Tatsuki se tomó su tiempo para armar la siguiente oración, no era fácil hablar del tema con el Quincy, pero santo Dios, si no lo hacía era por completo una cobarde.

—Que una chica como Orihime tiene muchos pretendientes, alguien se te va a adelantar.

Contrario a la reacción que ella esperaba, Uryuu descendió la mirada a la mesa, como si estuviera cavilando con seriedad al respecto. Tatsuki aguardó pacientemente a que el Quincy se reconciliara con las palabras, fuera para insultar y rogarle que lo dejara en paz con ese asunto, o para confesar lo que se "temía".

* * *


	4. Preocupaciones

Volvió en sí tomando la lapicera para continuar con la tarea, pero pasado unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

—Inoue-san no es la clase de chica que se fijaría en mí. —Por fin lo reconocía, ¡santo cielo! Tatsuki carraspeó y dejó a un lado el libro para atacar con notable determinación.

—¿Por qué no? —Antes de que el chico le saliera con un patético discurso propio de toda persona con autoestima baja, agregó—: Eres inteligente.

—Sí —admitió con altanería, ajustándose los lentes—, pero eso no es suficiente para…

—Ishida —frunció la frente comenzando a mosquearse; ¿cómo hacérselo ver sin ser demasiada evidente?— Eres el novio perfecto, la clase de chico ideal para presentarle a los padres. Eres atento, educado, protector, inteligente… apuesto —dijo lo último como si dudara de ello, pero en realidad fue incomodidad por tener que hacer esa apreciación en voz alta.

—Bueno, será mejor seguir con Alemania. —Avergonzando por oír tantos cumplidos buscó escaparse.

—La conozco —interrumpió, se estiró hacia adelante y aseveró—, ella…

—Ella tiene ojos para una sola persona —cortó tajante, dando la pauta de que comenzaba a molestarse.

Tatsuki cerró los ojos en un gesto de sentida aceptación. Era muy cierto eso, Orihime parecía tener ojos sólo para Kurosaki, detalle que saltaba a la vista únicamente para los más allegados. No sabía si lo que tenía en mente era lo correcto, prefirió excusarse en la triste ideología de que el fin justifica los medios.

—Te ayudaré —afirmó. Ante la mirada sorprendida del joven agregó—: La conozco lo suficiente. Tú sólo tendrás que declararte.

—Sí, claro —ironizó.

—Acaso, ¿eres un cobarde?

—No se trata de eso —espetó fastidiado y suspiró con exageración. Algo no le cuadraba— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? —Buena pregunta. Tatsuki abrió la boca y luego la cerró, ¿no tenía un buen pretexto? Se tomó todo su tiempo para excusarse, tanto tiempo que Uryuu contraatacó—: Se supone que Kurosaki es tu mejor amigo e Inoue tu mejor amiga.

Cabía aceptar que Ishida era toda una luz, o ella muy ilusa.

—Es que… —carraspeó de nuevo— Ichigo la lastimará, a la larga… y no se lo perdonaré —aseguró. Luego perdió la mirada, reflexiva. Ishida pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Inoue algún día deberá crecer —bromeó, lejos de buscar mosquearla— y mamá Tatsuki deberá dejarla ser.

—Muy gracioso.

—En fin —quería terminar cuanto antes con esa perturbadora conversación—, sigamos en lo que estábamos.

—No —contradijo ella poniéndose de pie—, vamos.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde? —La siguió por inercia.

—Salgamos de aquí, necesito distraerme, estoy harta de estudiar. —Tomó la campera que estaba en el respaldar de la silla y se la colocó.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta. —No le apetecía salir, pero Tatsuki era tan resolutiva y determinante que no podía evitar sentirse arrastrado por ella. En sus ojos podía leer que igualmente se lo llevaría así él no quisiese.

—Estamos cerca… —susurró, más para sí misma.

—¿De qué?

Arisawa salió del departamento encaminándose al centro, a dos cuadras de distancia Uryuu obtuvo la respuesta. Ante sus ojos se extendía de lado a lado un luminoso cartel de neón con naves espaciales decorándolo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —cuestionó y Tatsuki lo miró como si le estuviera recriminando con los ojos pregunta tan idiota—. Tenemos que estudiar. —Y hablaba en plural.

—Estoy harta de estudiar.

—Bueno, no hubieras descuidado los estudios durante el año y ahora no necesitarías estar encerrada haciéndolo.

—Ok, tú ganas esta vez. —Se dio por vencida, no tenía ganas de discutir al respecto, en parte porque sabía que el Quincy tenía un buen punto. Lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa blanca y lo arrastró hasta dentro del local.

—E-Espera, Tatsuki-san —reclamó—, yo nunca…

—Perfecto, está libre —dijo la dama ignorándolo. Observó a lo lejos que su máquina preferida para descargar tensiones estaba desocupada.

—No sé jugar —se quejó el chico situándose junto a ella frente al aparato. La chica llevaba fichas en el bolsillo, eso sí era estar "preparado" ante cualquier eventualidad (?)

—¿Siempre andas con fichas de videojuegos encima? —reparó él, al borde de la risa.

—Sí, de la misma forma en la que tú siempre andas con hilo y aguja en el bolsillo —retrucó, logrando borrarle la sonrisita socarrona de los labios—, ¿algún problema? —finalizó con cierto tono áspero.

—Ya te dije que no sé jugar. —Volvió la vista a la pantalla.

—Es de lucha, Ishida. Todo el mundo sabe jugar a los juegos de lucha.

—Bueno, será que yo no soy _todo el mundo._ —Puso las manos sobre el tablero sintiéndose extraño.

—Lo sé —asintió con convicción—. Pero es lo más fácil del mundo, sólo tienes que apretar botones al azar y seguro alguna combinación te saldrá, con el tiempo lograrás aprender algunos. ¿A qué sabes jugar, si no?

—A nada.

—¿Nunca jugaste a los videos juegos? —se horrorizó ella, dejando el control de lado.

—Pues… ¿al Tetris?

Tatsuki cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Era todo un caso ese chico, que de chico sólo tenía la anatomía.

—No puede ser que tengas diecisiete años y no sepas jugar a ningún videojuego.

—Prefiero los de mesa. Ajedrez, ¿te suena familiar? —presumió, tratando de buscar algo de qué valerse. La pelea ya había comenzado y él no tenía noción de lo que hacía—. Además, no sabía que había una edad, ¿porque tengo diecisiete años debo saber jugar?

No le ganó ni una sola vez, pero luego de darle una paliza tremenda se dispuso a enseñarle algunos trucos; poco a poco comenzaba a encontrarle sentido a eso de apretar botones y agitar la palanquita, sin embargo, en lo mejor, la presencia de tres individuos le puso en alerta.

—Ey, Ichigo —saludó Tatsuki sin mirarlo, más concentrada en el juego.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Ishida soltó la palanca para ajustarse los lentes y por eso Arisawa le hizo un combo ganándole.

—Eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros —respondió Kurosaki, algo asombrado de verlo a Ishida en un lugar como ese.

A lo lejos Chaddo volvía con Keigo de la caja; el coloso elevó una mano en señal de saludo que Ishida respondió escuetamente. Fue Asano quien se quedó como si en vez de ver al Quincy allí estuviera ante un aborto de la naturaleza.

—¡Ishida!

—No grites, que estoy al lado —solicitó el susodicho con cierto hastío.

—¡Arisawa! —Miró a uno y luego al otro.

La chica dio la vuelta dejando la máquina para aceptar el vaso de gaseosa que Chaddo le ofrecía.

—¡¿Por qué están juntos?! —Seguía Asano estupefacto.

—Antes de que acotes algo que ponga en peligro tu vida —censuró ella señalándolo con el dedo índice—, estamos estudiando.

—Veo —bromeó el shinigami sustituto dándole al sorbete de su jugo.

—Bueno, ahora no estamos estudiando —se metió el Quincy—, es un recreo. ¿Y por qué tenemos que estar dándoles explicaciones?

—Eso —secundó Arisawa—, ¿son la policía? ¿El comité disciplinario?

—¡No! —exclamó Keigo al borde del llanto, jalándose los cabellos— ¡díganme que son novios, por favor!

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —Tatsuki casi se le va al humo.

—¡Le aposté a Mizuiro que ustedes dos no eran novios! ¡Pero él… y ahora! ¡No!

Ishida sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, entonces las sospechas de tal locura no sólo eran propias de los desconocidos, sino también de los más cercanos. Qué parvas de idiota, como si un chico y una chica no pudiesen estudiar juntos, ¡estaban en el siglo veintiuno, por el amor de Cristo!

—Igual, todo bien —Ichigo aguantó la risita, porque Tatsuki estaba roja de ira e Ishida de vergüenza—; hacen una bonita pareja, ¿verdad, Chaddo?

El mentado asintió no muy convencido de hacerlo.

—¡¿Saben qué? Son tres idiotas! —Lo miró a Kurosaki como si fuera su peor enemigo— ¡¿Y tú él más grande de ellos?!

—Ey, Tatsuki —Ichigo se quedó a medio decir, la dama se fue hecha una furia. Miró al Quincy que parecía tan desconcertado como él—. No era para tanto.

Pero Uryuu comenzaba a enhebrar una posibilidad en su cabeza que cerraba con las palabras a medio decir de esa tarde. Sin acotar nada se fue con calma del local, siguiendo a Tatsuki. Ichigo entonces miró a Chaddo.

—Era una broma —susurró apocado. La conocía suficiente a su amiga para suponer que no caería en esas vacuas provocaciones, a lo sumo le tiraría un par de riñas y no más.

Chaddo elevó los hombros, dando a entender con el gesto que a él también le sorprendía un poco reacción tan explosiva por parte de ella, no había sido la gran acotación. Una mera provocación de estudiantes, en un contexto obvio y que en todo caso podría echarle la bronca a Keigo con justa razón por haber apostado. Sin dejar de lado, por último, que Tatsuki no era esa clase de chica inmadura. Al contrario.

Afuera del local Ishida alcanzó a visualizarla yéndose a lo lejos y doblando en la esquina. Sabía que no iría muy lejos, su mochila y útiles habían quedado en el departamento. Corrió un poco para alcanzarla y la vio detenida a mitad de la vereda, con las manos en la cintura mirando el suelo como si ahora éste fuera su peor enemigo.

—Entiendes, ¿no? —pronunció Uryuu no muy seguro de hablarle en ese momento— que fue sólo una broma —ni a él le había molestado en profundidad— y que tu reacción fue muy… ¿estúpida?

—¡Tú eres el estúpido! —explotó fuera de sí— ¡Tú, Ichigo y todos los hombres!

—Bien, ahora nos metemos con el género —entrecerró los ojos—. Conozco pocos chistes machistas así que tú ganas esta vez —bromeó, pero al no recibir respuesta guardó unos segundos de silencio para luego murmurar—: No entiendo… —Pero no pudo completar la frase.

—¡Ese es el problema, que ustedes en verdad no entienden un carajo a las chicas! —Genial, ahora parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero de pura bronca e indignación—. No tienen tacto y son tan… ¡Dios! —Siguió caminando rumbo al departamento del Quincy.

—Quizás yo, de todos los hombres —caviló con seriedad, siguiéndola detrás— sea el que menos entienda a las mujeres.

—¡Créeme que sí Ishida, tú te ganas un premio!

—Pero —trató de ignorar ese último grito, una anciana que pasó a su lado lo miró como si el fuera el culpable de que chica tan bonita estuviera a punto de llorar— no soy idiota —completó.

Arisawa se serenó con esas palabras, tomó aire y silenció. El Quincy sonrió, por fin le había bajado los humos y daba pie para resolver la gran incógnita del día, y que no tenía que ver con Historia.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme con Inoue?

—Ya te dije. —La voz le salió con cierta duda.

—¿No será porque…? —Era peligroso hacer esa acotación, pero él no iba a dejar engañarse por nadie— ¿Por qué de esa forma, si yo me quedo con Inoue, Kurosaki quedará…?

—¡Ojo con lo que vas a decir! —Volvía a montar en cólera. Lo miró con los ojos vidriosos. Ella nunca antes había estado en una situación así. Sentirse así no era algo que ella hubiera planeado, y suponía que debía ser normal, que algún día podría llegar a pasarle y que, llegado el caso, sería esperado y natural; pero apestaba. Apestaba y dolía.

Tampoco pretendía sentirse así, lo mejor sería terminar cuanto antes con esa agonía; pero Dios, no sacaba fuerzas de ningún lado para hacerlo. Si Ishida la lastimaba no lo hacía de forma adrede, no obstante era la indiferencia lo que la estaba matando en vida.

—¿Qué…? —inquirió curioso, parecía estar a punto de decir algo revelador.

—Volvamos a tu casa, que ya es tarde y mañana tengo el examen.

—¡¿Mañana?! —se horrorizó— ¿No era el viernes?

—Olvidé decirte que la profesora me lo adelantó.

—¿Por qué? No puede hacer eso si…

—Yo se lo pedí —interrumpió ella con dureza.

—Entonces no tuvimos que haber salido si mañana… —se quedó a medio decir. Tatsuki no se molestó en responderle. Volvieron al departamento en busca de los útiles y aunque el Quincy se ofreció en acompañarla, Tatsuki le pidió de malos modos que no la siguiera o iba a golpearlo.

—¡Y no quiero verte una cuadra atrás mío! ¿Quedó claro? —buscó mostrarse lo más amenazante posible y lo logró.

—Ey, Tatsuki-san —El detalle de que estuviera tan cabreada con él y que le hubiera pedido a la profesora rendir antes, le estaba mellando y carcomiendo la mente—, ¿hice algo en estos días que… te molestó?

Ella volteó para ver el rostro apenado del chico. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Nada de eso, Ishida, es que el examen me pone histérica. Me has ayudado mucho.

—Lamento si hoy…

—Deja de disculparte, ¿quieres?

—Está bien. —Se dio por vencido con cierto mohín infantil, como un niño que es reprendido severamente por su padre. Tatsuki ahogó la sonrisa que dicho gestó le provocó.

—Nos vemos en la escuela, Ishida.

—Suerte mañana en el examen.

—La voy a necesitar.

Elevó la mano en señal de despedida, pero el Quincy, aprovechando que los humos habían descendido bastante, cerró la puerta de su departamento y corrió tras ella. Tatsuki lo miró de malos modos y él se atajó antes de cualquier reclamo.

—Si quieres ódiame el resto de tu vida, pero no podré dormir tranquilo si te dejo ir sola a esta hora.

Ella lanzó todo el aire atorado en los pulmones, profundamente mortificada; si podría le bajaría todos los dientes por ser así, tan políticamente correcto, pero no podía, una parte de ella aceptaba que esa era una de las tantas cosas que le agradaban del Quincy.

Ishida quiso volver a tocar el tema de Ichigo, pero comprendía que no era momento, si Tatsuki no le dejaba de hablar, algún día volvería a contraatacar con esa cuestión. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora tenía un interés por saber la verdad. Las palabras de ella, dichas con tanto ahínco en plena calle no lo dejarían en paz. Supo que él algo había hecho, y no saber en qué había tenido la culpa lograba hacerle sentirse más culpable, y él odiaba sentirse responsable de una cara triste, como la que Tatsuki portaba esa noche.

…

Se sentó en su pupitre y se quedó absorta en esa posición, no sentía ánimos ni para quitar los útiles de la mochila, y los exámenes del día parecían una preocupación mínima al lado de todo lo que se arremolinaba en su mente. A lo lejos vio la sonrisa de Orihime y la determinación de esta. Se acomodó tratando de adoptar una postura relajada y sonreírle a su compañera, odiaba preocupar a Orihime y ella, como buena amiga, no tardaría en notar que algo le ocurría.


	5. Enojo

Dejó el morral sobre el pupitre y caminó hacia Tatsuki con una enorme sonrisa en los labios; elevó las cejas y soltó algo referente a que era un gran día. Tatsuki intentó corresponder la sonrisa, pero a su parecer resultó ser una mueca siniestra.

—Hoy tienes el examen más difícil.

—Así es, hoy tengo EL examen —remarcó. A lo lejos vio a Ichigo ingresando y regalándole una escueta mirada. Había sido tan borde el día anterior que no le extrañaría que Kurosaki no se dignase a dirigirle la palabra, pero lo conocía tanto que sabía que éste la trataría como siempre.

—¿Y cuántas materias te quedan? —consultó Orihime haciendo números, no reparó en que Ichigo estaba tras ella.

—No, con éste ya paso a último, además las materias que me quedan son sencillas, como infomática. —Miró a Kurosaki a través del hombro de su amiga, esta volteó y lo saludó cálidamente.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! Hoy Tatsuki-chan tiene un examen muy importante.

—Lo sé, ha estado estudiando duro —dijo con desgano, pero no por desinterés.

—¿Qué les parece si salimos a festejar? —propuso Inoue— ¿Cuándo te dan la nota?

—El viernes.

—Si es que aprueba —acotó Kurosaki, sin ánimos de molestar.

—Gracias, Ichigo, por la confianza. —Tatsuki frunció la frente, aliviada de ver que las cosas entre ellos seguían como siempre.

—Pero si lo tuvo a Ishida de profesor, seguro que aprueba —dijo Inoue con candidez.

Tatsuki se abstrajo de la conversación y observó disimuladamente hacia donde Ishida llevaba un largo rato sentado, leyendo un libro. Orihime vio una ínfima oportunidad para hablar con Tatsuki cuando la profesora ingresó y los alumnos ocuparon sus lugares; se inclinó un poco para mirar directamente a los ojos de su amiga y con una seriedad poco habitual en ella, consultó:

—¿Qué le ocurre, señorita Tatsuki?

La aludida soltó una mesurada carcajada, muy interna, mas la sonrisa afectuosa de su amiga le ayudaba a recordar que ella durante todo ese tiempo había oído sobre sus confusos sentimientos. Que de confusos no tenían nada, en realidad todo estaba muy claro.

—Nada, Orihime, ya vino la profesora —dijo con el fin de desviarse del tema.

—¿Pasó algo con Ishida-kun?

La pregunta era demasiado general, porque de "pasar" pueden pasar muchas cosas. Por fortuna la profesora pidió silencio y que ocuparan sus lugares. Orihime no tuvo más alternativas que obedecer y dejar la conversación de lado. Tatsuki suspiró y observó una vez más hacia el banco de Ishida, éste le daba la espalda como si estuviera ajeno al mundo circundante pese a haber estado muy atento a la conversación de esos tres. Tenía buen oído, no estaba muy lejos y Orihime a veces hablaba a los gritos.

¿Festejar?

…

El examen fue mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba, quizás porque no le había dado tanta importancia como al inicio. El viernes le entregaron la nota y durante esos dos días no cruzó palabra con el chico de gafas. Lo veía a la lejanía, apartado como siempre, leyendo como siempre.

Uryû era uno de los últimos en retirarse, siempre tenía algo qué hacer al finalizar la clase, como preguntarle a la profesora algún punto que no hubiera quedado muy claro, ayudarle a guardar los implementos del día, o simplemente era lento para recoger los útiles. Tatsuki odió esa faceta de Ishida ese día. Estaba contenta, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por igual.

El chico salió del establecimiento reparando en que ninguno de sus conocidos andaba cerca; aunque no lo confesara él sabía las razones que le llevaba a ser uno de los últimos en retirarse: no le gustaba caminar en compañía de sus compañeros. No por antisocial (o sí), pero le colocaba en una situación incómoda tener que hablar de trivialidades con ellos.

A duras penas podía conversar con Orihime sin sentir esa necesidad de resaltar, con Chaddo poco y nada hablaban y con Kurosaki siempre terminaba exasperado y a los gritos. Llegó a la esquina y vio una silueta que supo identificar de inmediato. Con Tatsuki era distinto, esa semana que la ayudó con Historia descubrió que con ella podía ser _él_ , así de raro como era; se sentía a gusto sin la necesidad de portar una máscara. De cierta forma sentía que ambos eran los parias de la escuela.

—Tatsuki-san —musitó sorprendido y ajustándose los lentes.

—Era hora, Ishida —se quejó.

—Felicitaciones —recordó. Había visto la planilla y comprobado que Tatsuki había aprobado. La chica ahogó una sonrisa, el detalle de que el Quincy estuviera al pendiente de su nota le alegraba.

—Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —Craso error preguntarlo, Arisawa había adoptado la mala costumbre de arrastrarlo sin que él pudiera impedirlo (seguramente lo había aprendido de Orihime).

—A festejar —impuso con seriedad, y como el chico no se movía de su sitio lo tomó de la camisa blanca y lo jaló unos pasos.

—Pero… Inoue —dijo de manera inconexa—. ¿No iban a salir a festejar?

—No me interesa —suspiró, no era que no le importaba, así que buscó explicarse mejor—, todo bien con ellos, agradezco el gesto y entiendo que quieran festejar conmigo pero… —guardó unos segundos de profundo silencio—, pero tú estudiaste conmigo, tú te desvelaste por mí y has estado a mi lado, no ellos. ¿Está mal que quiera festejarlo así? —cuestionó con cierta prepotencia.

—N-No. —Por un momento sintió que se trataría de algo similar a una cita, pero había estado tantas veces a solas con Tatsuki que hasta le resultaba natural estar ellos dos solos. Caminaron sin cruzar palabras unas dos cuadras, hasta que Tatsuki, sintiendo el aire enrarecido, balbuceó creyendo que sus palabras serían suficiente para cortar tan denso clima.

—Gracias por todo, Ishida.

—No… no es nada —tartamudeó, ajustándose con torpeza los lentes. Arisawa estaba rara ese día.

— _Tsk_ —refunfuñó— una vez más que dices "no es nada" cuando alguien te da las gracias, y te golpeo, Ishida.

El chico elevó las manos clamando por paz. Llegaron hasta la cafetería en cuestión, no la más cercana a la escuela porque ambos sabían que estaría atestado de estudiantes. Uryû sonrió en su interior, porque de forma implícita parecían ponerse de acuerdo sin mediar palabras. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana al amplio ventanal y pidieron refrescos para comenzar, era un día inusualmente caluroso para la época del año.

—Gracias por invitarme. —Se sentía incómodo por el detalle de que una chica le pagase la bebida, pero entendía que no sería sano para él negarle al gesto.

—Es lo mínimo, Ishida. —A fin de cuentas él había estado junto a ella esos días caóticos, quedándose hasta tarde sólo para ayudarla, sin recibir nada a cambio—. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí —vio que el chico iba a decir "no es nada" pero justo a tiempo se reprimió— es lógico que quiera ayudarte con Inoue, ¿no?

Ishida ahogó una media sonrisa, ahora quien sacaba el tema era Tatsuki. Eso era genial.

—Sigo sin entender muy bien por qué quieres ayudarme —al ver la expresión furibunda de la chica se apresuró a agregar— ponte en mi lugar: no es coherente, Inoue quiere a Kurosaki —susurró en voz baja, como si temiera que al hacerlo en voz alta se hiciera realidad—, y Kurosaki es un idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada.

Tatsuki soltó un suspiro. _Hablando de idiotas_ , pensó.

—Por eso mismo, Ishida —tomó aire, no era fácil hablar en esos términos—, Ichigo es un pelmazo en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, él todavía tiene la cabeza puesta en todo ese asunto de los shinigami's.

Era entendible hasta cierto punto: el shinigami sustituto había estado involucrado en una guerra con todo lo que eso implicaba, sin dejar de lado todas las cuestiones personales que salieron a la luz a raíz de ella. El fantasma de Aizen lo seguía acosando, a todos por igual, pero no era eso solamente, eran muchas cuestiones que mantenían a Kurosaki alerta y alejado de lo que uno llamaría "vida normal para un chico de su edad". No tenía puesta la cabeza en cosas mundanas como tener novia, salir con amigos y hacer actividades acordes a su experiencia. Ishida entendía el punto de Tatsuki, pero la sensación de que le ocultaba algo no se disipaba del todo.

—Y por eso, también —agregó ella luego de un extenso discurso—, temo que el idiota de Ichigo lastime a Inoue. Y eso… será irreparable.

—Lo sé.

No habría vuelta atrás, las relaciones se quebrarían como una torre de cristal. Para Inoue, Kurosaki era una figura muy fuerte en su vida; podría soportar el rechazo, desde ya, era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero nada sería igual. No había que temer tampoco al cambio, porque a fin de cuentas nada permanece inmutable, las personas cambian, las formas de pensar y de ver la vida; pero que aterra, eso es innegable.

—Quizás él la quiera. Muchísimo —remarcó ella—; pero estoy segura de que no será capaz de verlo y para cuando lo haga…

—Será muy tarde —completó Ishida. Se tomó unos segundos y agregó—: ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

—Tú la quieres, ¿verdad? —consultó, pero no recibió una respuesta clara de la otra parte si bien el silencio lo era—. Ella está — _obsesionada_ no era la palabra— encantada con Ichigo, no tiene ojos para nadie más y la caída puede ser muy dolorosa. Si ella… si ella tuviese a alguien más, alguien que le demuestre que existen otras personas en el mundo además de Kurosaki.

—Pero me rechazará. —Para él era lógico.

—No, créeme —suplicó. Hasta ese punto todo iba saliendo de maravillas—. Será como con Kurosaki; puede que ahora no, pero sabrá que tú estás y será cuestión de tiempo. Cuando Kurosaki la rechace ella…

—Ah, entonces tu plan es que yo me estrelle contra el suelo —interrumpió entendiendo el quid de la cuestión.

—No —suspiró con hastío, era difícil hacerle ver su punto—, ella es una chica que espera por su príncipe azul, créeme que si apareces con un ramo de flores y le dice que la amas se enamorará irremediablemente, porque tiene la necesidad de dar y recibir amor, no importa quién. Ahora es Kurosaki, pero porque Kurosaki es parte de su mundo.

—¿Estás diciendo que si le compro algo y le digo que la quiero es suficiente?

—No estoy diciendo que Orihime es una chica superficial —refutó con ahínco—, en absoluto lo es, pero… necesita despertar.

Despertar con el beso de su príncipe azul.

—No sé… —la miró con curiosidad, seguía viendo en los ojos de la chica que esta no era sincera al cien por ciento y eso le molestaba.

—¿Qué tienes por perder? Dime.

Ishida parpadeó. Tenía razón, ¿hacía cuanto que se sentía así? ¿Valía la pena seguir sintiéndose así? De cierta manera ir hacia Orihime y declararle sus sentimientos era una forma de terminar con todo eso. No importaba ya la respuesta, fuera esta positiva o negativa, si no tener _una_ , de una buena vez por todas. Ya no eran niños, ya no estaban en medio de una guerra sin saber si saldrían vivos de ella.

Ishida siempre había sido una persona solitaria; la idea de perder la amistad que tenía con Orihime no debía aterrarle porque además eso no podía llamarse amistad. Cuando hay sentimientos de por medio es hipócrita decir que esa persona es un "amigo" teniéndose claras intenciones. La amistad en sí resulta ser una hipocresía.

—A ver, te escucho. —Se dio por vencido. Vio el semblante de la chica, mezcla de confusión y relax.

—En el centro hay una joyería, tienen unos pendientes hermosos, siempre que vamos a lo de Orihime nos quedamos viendo la vidriera. Son caros, pero…

—En vez de un ramo, tu idea es… —dijo y la chica asintió.

—Si no tienes dinero, te presto.

—No hace falta, creo. —Dudó a lo último.

La chica se puso de pie y tomó el morral que estaba sobre el banco.

—Vamos.

Ishida enarcó las cejas, no debería sorprenderle a esas alturas la determinante forma de ser de Tatsuki. Para ella todo era _ya_ , todo era en ese momento, no había un mañana. Comúnmente eso le agradaba en las personas, pero en ese momento no se sentía muy preparado para hacer semejante locura. Camino a la tienda en cuestión la notó más taciturna que nunca, incluso parecía ¿triste? No se animó a preguntar razones. Además quien se iba a estrolar contra una pared era él.

Ante la vidriera vio la mano de Tatsuki señalando unos pendientes.

—Esos de ahí —musitó— son hermosos.

—¿Cuáles?

—Todos, pero esos tres pares en particular.

—¿Cuál le podría gustar más a ella?

—Pues… —pensó un instante— a ella le gustan todos.

Ishida suspiró, esa respuesta no ayudaba en nada. Pensó en hacerlo más fácil.

—Tú eres mujer, así que escoge uno —solicitó, haciendo un gesto con la mano que la alentaba a entrar al local. La miró con infinita curiosidad, no porque le resultara raro que a una chica le gustasen los aros, pero no pudo evitar reparar en un detalle.

—Tú no usas aritos, pero tienes los agujeros hechos.

La chica se tocó el lóbulo de la oreja y sonrió apenas.

—Es que… me siento raro usando esas cosas. —Lo dicho le llevó a reparar que ni siquiera tenía un colgante, pero sí una pulsera.

—¿Esa pulsera… ? —Era artesanal y sentía que la había visto en algún lado. Tatsuki se masajeó la muñeca.

—Me la hizo Orihime. —Entonces Ishida cayó en la cuenta de que a ella se la había visto mientras la hacía en la clase de manualidades—. Casi siempre uso cosas que me regalan, para mi tiene un valor especial que amerita su uso —volvió a tocarse la oreja—; Orihime me regaló unos pendientes para mi cumpleaños, muy parecidos a estos —elevó la mano mostrando unos que parecían ser unas delicadas margaritas blancas de plata—, pero perdí uno —se lamentó—, no los usaba mucho, sólo en ocasiones especiales, y lo fui a perder en una de esas ocasiones. Lo busqué por todo el restaurante, habíamos ido a cenar con mis padres, pero no lo encontré.

Ishida sonrió, parecía afligida por el detalle. Le agradaba esa faceta de la chica, descubría que eran de esas personas que nunca rechazaban un regalo, que no se fijaban en modas ni en sí es "lindo" o acorde a sus gustos. Esa clase de persona que usaban un regalo por el simple hecho de ser un regalo. Alguien que valoraba el gesto, más allá de lo material.

—Bien —continuó Ishida volviendo a la realidad—, entonces, ¿estos? —los miró, eran bonitos.

—Sí, estos me parecen bien, van a combinar con sus invisibles.

—Buen punto.

La empleada estaba atenta a ellos así que los atendió enseguida. Luego de pagar y dejar la tienda, con el objeto en la mano, Uryû siguió notando el semblante extraño en su amiga. Suspiró ruidosamente y decidió preguntarle.

—Tatsuki, ¿sucede algo?

Ella negó, tomando aire como si éste de repente escasease en el mundo.

—Será mejor que vayas hoy —pasó frente a él y agregó—: te deseo suerte. —Se sintió falsa y mala persona, allende de que lo era por estar utilizándolo de esa manera. Pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿cierto? Bueno, de guerras Ishida sabía mucho, de lo otro le faltaba todavía.

—La verdad es que no entiendo muchas cosas —susurró antes de que la dama tomara suficiente distancia.

—No tienes que entender nada si no quieres, Ishida —respondió de mal talante.

—¿Por qué siempre que trato de entenderte te enojas? —Ahora el molesto parecía ser él.

—Tú e Inoue son tal para cual, eh… ojalá que se casen y tengan muchos hijos. —Aunque ella sabía que la respuesta de Inoue los alejaba de esa posibilidad.

—Y ahora te enojas… —refunfuñó y la dejó marchar, pues Tatsuki enojada daba miedo.

Miró la cajita que contenía los pendientes y marchó rumbo a casa. Tenía mucho por pensar antes de dar el paso definitivo, no sólo en lo que iba a decirle a Inoue, si no en otras cuestiones. Sopesar resultados, poner en balanza y ver los pros y los contra de dar ese avance. Sí, se daba cuenta de que ya no le interesaba ser rechazado, pero sí le era menester terminar de una vez con todo.


	6. Pendientes

Se suponía que iba a meditar sobre las palabras a decir, se suponía que iba a pensar en Orihime; pero lo que menos hizo durante toda la tarde fue pensar en ella. Tatsuki ocupaba su mente, Tatsuki y las verdaderas razones de querer ayudarlo. Algún interés debía haber. Caviló, le dio vueltas al asunto, dio vueltas en la cama, pero nada de eso daba resultado.

Él era un chico inteligente y poco se le escapaba a su prodigiosa mente, ¿qué era lo que no podía ver con claridad entonces? Para Ishida era ilógico, improbable y descabellado suponer que alguien podría llegar a tener un interés en él, pero ¿y si Tatsuki lo tenía? Entonces menos razones para querer ayudarlo.

Abandonó la cama cuando notó que ya era de noche, debía hacerse la cena, pero no le apetecía comer.

Sobre la mesa estaba la pequeña caja; la presencia del objeto parecía querer demostrarle que por mucho que intentara desligarse del asunto por un segundo, no lo haría. Tomó la cajita pensando en las palabras de Tatsuki y en las suyas.

—Se supone que éste es un regalo para la chica de mis sueños —murmuró; y él sabía bien quien gozaba de ese título, por eso no comprendía por qué se le había instalado la alocada y nueva idea de cambiar de destinataria.

Podía excusarse diciendo que Tatsuki se lo merecía, que así como ella había querido pagarle la ayuda con un gesto, él también podía hacer lo mismo por cualquier motivo que hubiera logrado inventar (amistad, por ejemplo). Además cabía la posibilidad de que las nuevas especulaciones no estuviesen tan erradas, pero le parecía tan imposible al Quincy.

Menos pensar y más actuar. Era un chico que pensaba demasiado. Miró el reloj sobre la pared notando que era tarde. El Ishida de siempre —el previsible— no sería tan osado, más temprano que tarde llegaría a la conclusión de que era una falta de respeto aparecerse a esas horas en casa de familia, sin embargo algo había hecho _clic_ en é;, algo había cambiado. ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo? No sabría decirlo con exactitud, simplemente especuló la posibilidad de ser correspondido, de tener una relación con Orihime, incluso se proyectó con ella, pero Tatsuki rondaba como un fantasma incluso en sus propias fantasías.

¿Qué quería Ishida? Alguien que lo valorase y lo quisiera así como era: tan retorcido, tan educado, tan previsible, tan aburrido y tan sobrio. Que no le molestase su altanería, o bien que dado el caso lograse hacerlo bajar a tierra de un hondazo cuando se hubiera subido a un caballo volador.

Fue consciente de cada paso que daba, desde que se puso la campera hasta que guardó el regalo en el bolsillo, pero en el momento que empezó a caminar hacia lo de Tatsuki todo fue confuso. Tenía la mente en blanco, o no, mejor sería decir que su mente era un jodido torbellino. Palabras, frases, momentos junto a Tatsuki y esa necesidad imperiosa de saber y conversar del tema con ella, aunque fuera plena madrugada (o no tanto, pero no una hora acorde para hacer la visita).

Se suponía que debía ir con el regalo a lo de Orihime, pero al final estaba ante la puerta de Tatsuki sin tener la más pálida idea de qué decir. Oh, de previsible no tenía nada; en apariencias el viejo Ishida había "muerto" dándole espacio a uno más atrevido. Sí que lo era, al menos para él, porque conociéndose no hubiera juntado el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a la chica.

Porque sí, era valiente, podía contra hollows, contra Ryuuken y mil demonios más, pero no contra algo tan básico como admitir que una chica le gustaba, y que esa chica en cuestión le gustaba porque era única, porque sabía que no había otra igual en el mundo y que si perdía la oportunidad y se quedaba con el _hubiera_ se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

Tocó timbre rogando para que no le arrojasen con nada desde la ventana, por fortuna eso no pasó. Notó que alguien observaba detrás del cortinado y el corazón le latió con furia cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Ishida? —Por fortuna era Tatsuki, ¿por fortuna? En ese momento Uryuu se arrepintió profundamente de haber ido, pero llegó a la conclusión de que si no podía enfrentar a Tatsuki, menos podría con Orihime, quien se suponía era la chica de sus sueños.

—Siento la hora.

—¡Tatsuki, ¿quién es?! —Se escuchó una voz masculina.

—Es para mí —gritó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. Ishida reparó que ya estaba vestida con piyama, ¡vaya que había llegado tarde!

—¡No es hora!

—¡Ya entro! Maldición.

Arisawa dio un paso al frente y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, curiosa por verlo a Ishida allí, acaso ¿ya había dado el gran paso? ¿Venía de lo de Orihime? Se moría por saber, pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo, tampoco pudo abrir la boca. Ishida -con cierta torpeza- habló.

—Yo… vine… a… —Buscó en la chaqueta hasta que dio con la caja, y extendió el brazo. Tatsuki se señaló a sí misma, azorada por la actitud del chico.

—Pero… —intentó decir, sabía que ahí dentro estaban los pendiente que el Quincy iba a regalarle a Orihime— se supone que…

—Se supone —interrumpió, revelando una fugaz sonrisa nerviosa— que es el regalo perfecto para la chica perfecta —se ajustó los lentes, sintiéndose de inmediato fuera de sí. Los nervios iban a consumirlo, pero lo disimulaba muy bien—, para mi chica perfecta.

—Por eso, yo… —intentó devolvérselos. Los ojos de Tatsuki se mostraron algo aguados, estaba confundida, asombrada y asustada en partes iguales. No dejaba de lado que ella no merecía esos pendientes por lo que significaba. Ella sabía que había actuado de una manera poco meritoria de ese regalo.

—Por eso —repitió él— para _mí_ chica perfecta —dijo remarcándolo—. Pensé mucho al respecto, ¿sabes? Me costó lograr dar con el quid de la cuestión.

Tatsuki bajó la vista al suelo, aferrando la cajita. Orihime le había advertido que Uryuu no era un chico fácil de engañar.

—Lo siento, yo, en verdad…

Uryuu enarcó las cejas. Había pronunciado esas palabras sin estar seguro de nada, probando a Arisawa, y había dado resultados, pero no esperaba que la chica lo admitiera tan rápido. Ni siquiera esperaba que admitiera nada, se imaginaba una risa macabra por parte de ella y una acotación virulenta al estilo " _¿Crees que TÚ me gustas, Ishida? No me hagas reír_ ", aunque sería improbable esperar en verdad algo así por parte de Tatsuki.

—¿Qué? —consultó ella sonriendo con tristeza— ¿Me vas a decir que de la noche a la mañana Orihime…? —No pudo completar la frase, tenía en la garganta un nudo que le impedía hablar.

—Pensaba entregárselo a Inoue, esperando a que ella entendiese y lograse valorar el verdadero significado detrás de lo material, pero… —se rascó la nuca, confundido, ni él sabía cómo explicarlo—, pero no sé si ella es la chica de mis sueños. ¿Y si no lo es?

—Eso nunca lo sabrás hasta que no…

—Es que no me interesa saberlo… —alzó un hombro— ya no. Si tú… si tú en verdad —carraspeó, porque era más difícil decirlo que pensarlo—, sé que valoras los regalos no por el regalo en sí sino por la persona, ¿verdad? —ella asintió—. Entonces espero que entiendas lo que significa y que me des una oportunidad.

Tatsuki se tomó un segundo largo para pensarlo. Se suponía que él debía darle la oportunidad, mas ella comprendía las palabras del Quincy. Aunque para explicarse era fatal, entendía que no pretendía tener a la chica de sus sueños a su lado, sino a alguien que lo complementase, a alguien que le hiciera compañía, a una amiga. Que Orihime lo era, cierto, pero prefería que lo siguiera siendo.

—¿Haces esto porque temes que Inoue te rechace? ¿Haces esto porque piensas que si Inoue te rechaza y caes despechado aquí yo también te rechazaré? ¿Tu segunda opción?

—No te considero una segunda opción, sino la primera —se defendió, un poco herido—; no soy esa clase de persona, además… no sé qué digo —murmuró más para sí mismo— nunca antes estuve en una situación así.

—Eres idiota, Quincy. De tan inteligente se te escapan algunas cosas —sonrió, no se daba cuenta todavía de que ella sabía que las cosas se iban a dar así, y que tenía planeado desde un inicio esperarlo cuando Inoue le cerrase la puerta en la cara explicándole por qué no podía corresponderle.

—Sí, sé que no entiendo mucho al respecto —confesó algo abochornado, se sentía en el ojo de la tormenta—, pero tengo una sola cosa en claro —la chica se recargó en la puerta dispuesta a escucharlo— que quiero a una chica como tú a mi lado. Orihime es hermosa, encantadora, una muy buena persona, pero…

—Por eso, de la noche a la mañana.

—No.

—¿Qué pasó entonces, para que dejases de añorarla tanto?

—Pasó que te conocí mejor a ti —dijo con obviedad. Tatsuki se quedó de piedra con esa acotación—. Pasó eso, que me di cuenta de que Orihime es la chica perfecta, pero yo no lo soy y necesito alguien a mi lado que… que sea como tú. Y no encontraré otra Tatsuki Arisawa en mi vida.

La lágrima que ella había intentando retener se escapó. Al final se quejaba de la mayoría de las chicas y ella también era una cursi romanticona. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta?

Uryuu perdió la mirada, todavía abochornado por descubrir que efectivamente Tatsuki sí tenía un interés sincero en su insulsa e insignificante persona. ¿Qué le veía, una chica como ella a él? Era un misterio.

—Entonces —miró el suelo, frunciendo la frente y analizando las palabras de Arisawa. Poco a poco todo comenzaba a encajar como en un rompecabezas— Tú esperabas que Inoue me rechazase…

—No lo hice con maldad —se atajó ella—, pero de otra forma no sería capaz de ver que existían otras mujeres a tu alrededor. Muchas chicas en el curso creen que eres un buen partido, pero ellas no te conocen en verdad. No saben muchas cosas de ti, como lo quisquilloso que eres, lo pulcro, educado, obsesivo con detalles insignificante, irritante... —En pocas palabras, no lo conocían para saber a qué atenerse.

—No sabía que tenías ese concepto de mí. —Otra vez volvía a sentir el orgullo herido, pero la sonrisa de Tatsuki lucía encantadora esa noche haciéndole reparar en el detalle de que ella lo quería así, pese a conocerlo.

Hacía años que Tatsuki era amiga de Orihime, y desde que esta y el Quincy habían establecido una fuerte unión a causa de las guerras, Arisawa pudo prestar atención a ciertos detalles que a muchos se le escapaban, hasta que un día cayó en la cuenta que el interés por el Quincy había crecido a pasos agigantados. Y no se explicaba por qué Orihime no era capaz de ver todo lo que hacía él por ella; que sí, lo hacía, pero Orihime no podía corresponderle. Y era tan irritante verlo apartado, le daban ganas de golpearlo cuando salía a flote su altanería o baja autoestima. Un extremo al otro, porque en la altanería escondía siempre la inseguridad sobre sí mismo.

¿Qué tenía de malo en querer a un chico así a su lado? A ella, todos los hombres del colegio, o le huían por resultarles muy poco femenina, o por el contrario, se le acercaban con algún morbo extraño. Ishida no, Ishida era _anormal_. La trataba como a cualquier otra, hacia resaltar sus defectos y parecía no molestarle porque él mismo tenía los suyos. Y eso Hino se los hizo ver claramente, la razón de comprenderse y aceptarse. Que sí, sus amigos lo hacían (por algo eran amigos), pero no a ese nivel tan personal de llegar a admirar a la otra persona. Porque a veces el amor se trata un poco de admiración y otro poco de amistad.

—Quincy idiota —se quejó ella haciéndole volver en sí—, aunque lo tuviese tatuado en la frente tú nunca te enterarías. —Y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que por fin el Quincy se diera cuenta de cuánto valía. Quizás no para el mundo entero, pero para ella sí.

—Bueno, es que —es que era idiota, punto. Un neófito en terrenos amorosos, bien cierto que Orihime no era la única mujer en la tierra. ¿Y por qué se había enfrascado tanto con ella, sabiendo que era un imposible? Porque en su amor propio (que a solas era bastante poco aunque frente a otras personas pareciera lo opuesto) Ishida sabía que era improbable ambicionar tener algo con Inoue. ¿Por qué se aferraba entonces a un imposible? Tal vez para no tener que lidiar con todas esas emociones que ahora lo acosaban. " _Urgente, un plantel entero de psiquiatras por aquí_ " se dijo mentalmente. Más tarde le echaría la culpa a Ryuuken por la personalidad que tenía y los traumas que acarreaba.

—Ya, Ishida —se estaba tardando demasiado. No obstante la expresión del Quincy le dejaba bien en claro que no entendía a qué se refería.

¿Cuándo iba a besarla? Se hartó de la espera, Tatsuki era una muchacha de armas a tomar. Al final fue ella quien lo hizo. Uryuu solamente se vio arrastrado (otra vez) por la chica.

Arisawa lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló hasta situarlo frente a ella, los labios se unieron con torpeza, pero igualmente ansiedad. Ishida sintió que el corazón iba a salirse de lugar, los latidos habían aumentado de manera alarmante y aunque le temblaba todo el cuerpo se armó de valor para rodear la cintura de la dama, amén de quedar como un pervertido o apresurado. Tatsuki no, tal vez porque a diferencia del chico no era su primer beso, pero se aferró al cuello de éste y lo estrechó contra sí. No tenían doce años.

Uryuu sintió la cercanía de ella, su calor, los pechos impidiendo una perfecta unión. Era demasiado. La aferró con más confianza, entrelazando por completo la cintura, y un Ishida desconocido resurgió pues sin saber bien cómo hacerlo se las ingenió para darle un beso francés que dejaba por sentado que tenía madera para eso. Tatsuki no había tenido mucha experiencia, pero si ese había sido el primer beso de Uryuu no quería suponer lo que serían los siguientes. Incluso hasta le mordió los labios, y oh por Dios, les resultó tan indecente y peligroso que enseguida tomaron distancia carraspeando con mesura.

El primero en abrir la boca (para hablar en esa ocasión) fue el Quincy.

—Qué bueno —sonrió— ahora tendré guardaespaldas personal.

Tatsuki quiso matarlo, ¿era lo primero que se le ocurría decir luego del beso? De romántico no tenía nada.

—Y yo costurero oficial —remató ofendida, pero enseguida empezó a reír cuando vio la cara de Uryuu. Se veía tan "comestible" cuando se ponía entre nervioso e incómodo. Y siempre trataba de arreglar lo dicho empeorando el panorama.

—¡Tatsuki! —De nuevo la voz masculina que les hacía caer en la cuenta de que no estaban solos en el mundo— ¡No son horas para visitas!

—Será mejor que me vaya —se apresuró a decir él, elevó una mano en señal de saludo, un movimiento torpe y fugaz. No sabía si darle un beso, no darle… o qué.

—Nos vemos mañana —saludó ella elevando la mano que todavía aferraba la pequeña caja.

—Sí, en la escuela. —Parecía ido, como atontado de golpe, y eso le causaba cierta gracia a Tatsuki.

—Y espero que dejes de llamarme por mi apellido.

—Últimamente te he estado llamando por tu nombre —se defendió él.

—Pero con demasiada formalidad —ella sabía que pedía demasiado, Ishida era adorable y condenadamente correcto, cierto.

—Los chicos se van a sorprender si mañana te apareces en la escuela llamándome Uryuu —reparó él reflexionando al respecto.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, ¡no! —negó con prisa y de manera atolondrada, sintiéndose mal por darle esa impresión—, para nada, no me molesta que… sepan.

—Bien, entonces…

—¡Tatsuki! ¡Es casi la madrugada!  
—¡Maldición, ya voy, con un carajo! —gritó fuera de sí, cual demonio. Ishida rió, verla sacada siempre daba miedo, pero ahora se le sumaba una sensación extraña que no sabía si era gracia o simpatía—. Será mejor que entre. —Tatsuki atravesó la abertura y cerró la puerta. En cambio Uryuu se quedó unos segundos allí, como si todavía no pudiese reaccionar y volver en sí. Todo parecía un sueño, tan surrealista. Hacía unas horas suspiraba por Orihime y ahora…

Aunque eso era lo que él pensaba, lo cierto es que la personalidad de Tatsuki había tenido la fuerza suficiente para ayudarle a pensar y reparar en otras cuestiones. Hacía tiempo que ya no suspiraba por Orihime, no hacía horas, sólo que no se daba cuenta de cuándo, ni tampoco ya importaba. Seguía sorprendido, pero de todos modos feliz. O no sabía si esa era la sensación correcta que describía su estado, sólo comprendía que no podía dejar de pensar en Tatsuki y de sonreír como un idiota por hacerlo; y no se trataba de una de esas sonrisas típicas de él que denotaba superioridad.

Esa noche Tatsuki no pudo dormir, la ansiedad por contarle a Orihime la estaba carcomiendo. Debía darle las gracias cuanto antes, porque al final, tanto había insistido, tanto había urdido, obteniendo resultados positivos. Y ella que no creía en el juicio de su amiga. Orihime había tenido razón en todo desde el principio y le había ayudado a salir del capullo, le había dado ánimos y había estado ahí para darle consejos que podían no ser los mejores porque la chica solía irse de tema, pero en el fondo albergaba cierta sabiduría. Inoue sólo tenía una cuestión bien en claro: que el amor no es un sendero de rosas, es un camino que cuesta, pero que siempre vale la pena recorrer.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _La_** revolución mexicana **_de_** 1912 o _**en**_ el 1912
> 
> Es la manera en la que los profesores mencionan lo ocurrido puntualmente en el 1912. **Revolución** significa: Acción y efecto de revolver o revolverse. | Cambio violento en las instituciones políticas, económicas o sociales de una nación. | Inquietud, alboroto, sedición. | Cambio rápido y profundo en cualquier cosa.
> 
> No hace referencia, en absoluto, a **_la Revolución de México_** (¿se nota ahora la diferencia en la estructura de la oración?). De haberla querido mencionar hubiese colocado "Revolución" (con mayúscula) de México, y sin fecha (porque sabemos que empieza en el 1910, pero ninguna revolución empieza y termina en el mismo día).


End file.
